45 things us women want but wont ask for
by GA.G.LOSVU.B.GW.CSI.NCIS
Summary: the women from the Jeffersonian collaberated with the women from the 16th precinct and so did the guys to come up with things/facts and to try and out do each other. may include romance. includes humour. chapter 8 is in french.
1. authors note optional read

i never thought i would ever be doing this... but i wonder what all the viewers think of my story. i see people are reading it. but i want to know if i could make things better, need to change things, things in general like spelling mistakes and paragraphs, or your own ideas for a next story. related or not to this one. i look forward to any reviews or messages and i will take any critizism and advice in stride and will incorporate your ideas and make sure you are known for them.

thank you for reading this.

losvubonesgw


	2. Chapter 1

The women from the Jeffersonian stood with the women from the 16th precinct arms folded infront of a huge peice of paper

"45 things we girls want but wont ask for:

1. Touch her waist.  
2. Actually talk to her.  
3. Share secrets with her.  
4. Give her your jacket.  
5. Kiss her slowly."

Temperance Brennan said taking the first five stepping forward.

"Are you remembering this?

6. Hug her.  
7. Hold her.  
8. Laugh with her.  
9. Invite her somewhere.  
10. Hangout with her and your friends together."

Olivia Benson spoke up next stepping by Temperance

"KEEP LISTENING ..

11. Smile with her.  
12. Take pictures with her.  
13. Pull her onto your lap.  
14. When she says she loves you more, deny it. Fight back.  
15. When her friends say "I love her more than you", deny it. Fight back and hug her tight so she can't get to her friends. It makes her feel loved."

Camille Saroyan stated glaring at the men whilst she to stood up front.

"Are you thinking of anyone?

16. Always hug her and say I love you whenever you see her.  
17. Kiss her unexpectedly.  
18. Hug her from behind around the waist.  
19. Tell her she's beautiful.  
20. Tell her the way you feel about her."

Casey Novak said happily.

"Another thing is you need to do to show her you actually do mean it.

21. Open doors for her, walk her to her car – it makes her feel protected, plus it never hurts to act like a gentleman.  
22. Tell her she's your everything – only if you mean it.  
23. If it seems like there is something wrong, ask her – if she denies something being wrong, it means SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT – so just hug her.  
24. Make her feel loved.  
25. Kiss her in front of OTHER girls you know!"

Angela Montenegro nearly squealed out

"WE MIGHT DENY IT BUT WE ACTUALLY LIKE AND KIND OF WANT YOU TO TICKLE US ..

26. Don't lie to her.  
27. DON'T cheat on her.  
28. Take her ANYWHERE she wants.  
29. Text message or call her in the morning and tell her have a good day at school, and how much you miss her.  
30. Be there for her whenever she needs you, and even when she doesn't need you, just be there so she'll know that she can always count on you."

Alex Cabot half shouted, half talked.

"ARE YOU STILL LISTENING TO THIS? YOU BETTER, BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT.

31. Hold her close when she's cold so she can hold you too.  
32. When you are alone hold her close and kiss her.  
33. Kiss her on the cheek; (it will give her the hint that you want to kiss her).  
34. While in the movies, put your arm around her and then she will automatically put her head on your shoulder, then lean in and tilt her chin up and kiss her lightly.  
35. Don't ever tell her to leave even jokingly or act like you're mad. If she's upset, comfort her."

Daisy Wick squealed out.

"REMEMBER ALL THESE THINGS WHEN YOU ARE WITH HER NEXT ..

36. When people diss her, stand up for her.  
37. Look deep into her eyes and tell her you love her.  
38. Lay down under the stars and put her head on your chest so she can listen to the steady beat of your heart, link your fingers together while you whisper to her as she rests her eyes and listens to you.  
39. When walking next to each other grab her hand.  
40. When you hug her, hold her in your arms as long as possible."

Melinda Warner said next arms folded

"MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS SHES LOVED.

41. Call or text her at night to wish her sweet dreams.  
42. Comfort her when she cries and wipe away her tears.  
43. Take her for long walks at night.  
44. Always remind her how much you love her.  
45. Sit on top of her and tell her how much you love her and then bend down to her face and kiss her while you're sitting on her. You'll never know when she needs just a little more love .. ?!"

Amanda Rawlings said last tapping the paper and stood next to the others.


	3. Chapter 2

It was the guys turn the next day to tell the girls things about them and they came up with 55 things between them all.

"When a guy says he doesn't understand you, it simply means you're not thinking the way he is.

Guys might flirt around all day but before they go to sleep, they always think about the girl they truly care about.

When a guy really likes you, he'll disregard all your bad characteristics.

Guys go crazy over a girl's smile.

Guys will do anything just to get the girl's attention."

Elliot Stabler said leaning on his desk

"Guys hate it when you talk about your ex-boyfriend.

Guys want to tell you many things but they can't. And they have one habit to gain courage and spirit to tell you many things and it is drinking! but do not generalise.

Guys cry!

Don't provoke the guy to heat up. Believe me. He will.

When you touch a guy's heart, there's no turning back."

Seeley Booth explained leaning against the wall

"Giving a guy a hanging message like "You know what?!..uh…never mind!" would make him jump to a conclusion that is far from what you are thinking..

Guys are good flatterers when courting but they usually stammer when they talk to a girl they really like.

When a girl says "no", a guy hears it as "try again tomorrow".

You have to tell a guy what you really want before he gets the message clearly.

Guys love their moms."

Nick Amaro stated from the coffee machine

"A guy would sacrifice his money for lunch just to get you a couple of roses.

You can never understand him unless you listen to him.

If a guy tells you he loves you once in a lifetime. He does.

Like Eve, girls are guys weaknesses.

Guys are very open about themselves."

Jack Hodgins added on

"No guy is bad when he is courting

Guys hate it when their clothes get dirty. Even a small dot.

Guys really admire girls that they like even if they're not that much pretty.

If a guy tells you about his problems, he just needs someone to listen to him. You don't need to give advice….

A usual act that proves that the guy likes you is when he teases you."

Odafin 'fin' Tutuola shouted from the file room

"A guy finds ways to keep you off from linking with someone else.

Guys love girls with brains more than girls in miniskirts. ….

Guys try to find the stuffed toy a girl wants..

Guys' fantasies are unlimited.

Girls' height doesn't really matter to a guy, her weight doesn't either!…."

Wendell Bray explained passivly looking at a computer screen

"Guys tend to get serious with their relationship and become too possessive.

When a girl makes the boy suffer during courtship, it would be hard for him to let go of that girl.

You have to tell a guy what you really want before getting involved with that guy.

When an unlikable circumstance comes, guys blame themselves a lot more than girls do. They could even hurt themselves physically.

Guys have strong passion to change but have weak will power."

Johnathan Munch said smiling at the ladies

"When a guy pretends to be calm, check if he's sweating. You'll probably see that he is nervous.

When a guy says he is going crazy about the girl. He really is.

When a guy asks you to leave him alone, he's just actually saying, "Please come and listen to me"….

Guys don't really have final decisions.

When a guy loves you, it brings out the best in him."

Zack Addy shamefully tripping over his words

"If a guy starts to talk seriously, listen to him….

If a guy has been kept shut or silent, say something.

Guys like girls who punch harder than they do.

A guy may instantly know if the girl likes him but can never be sure unless the girl tells him.

Guys' weakest point is at the knee."

Donald Cragen added trying to control his giggles at Zacks' mistakes

"When a problem arises, a guy usually keeps himself cool but is already thinking of a way out.

When a guy is conscious of his looks, it shows he is not good at fixing things.

When a guy looks at you, either he's amazed by you or he's criticizing you.

If a guy lets you go, he really loves you.

You can tell if a guy is really hurt or in pain when he cries in front of you!"

Vincent Nigel-Murrey said camly

"You can truly say that a guy has good intentions if you see him praying sometimes.

Girls are allowed to touch boys hair. Not their stuff!

If a guy says you're beautiful, that guy likes you.

Guys hate girls who overreact.

Guys love you more than you love them IF they are serious in your relationships."

Brian Cassidy concluded from his laying posistion on his desk


	4. Chapter 3

"I see the countless Christmas trees  
Around the world below,  
With tiny lights like heaven's stars  
Reflecting in the snow."

Angela starts the poem off.

"The sight is so spectacular  
please wipe away that tear  
for I am spending CHRISTMAS  
WITH JESUS CHRIST this year."

Seeley drawls out

"I hear the many Christmas songs  
that people hold so dear  
but the sound of music can't compare  
with the CHRISTMAS CHOIR up here."

came Temperances voice from the hall way

"I have no words to tell you  
of the JOY their voices bring  
for it is beyond description  
to HEAR THE ANGELS SING."

Jack half said half shouted out

"I know how much you miss me,  
I see the pain inside your heart  
for I am spending CHRISTMAS  
WITH JESUS CHRIST this year."

came Daisys over cheerful voice

"I can't tell you of the SPLENDOR  
or the PEACE here in this place  
Can you just imagine CHRISTMAS  
WITH OUR SAVIOR face to face?"

Lance slurred tiredly

"I'll ask him to lift your spirit  
as I tell him of your love  
so then PRAY FOR ONE ANOTHER  
as you lift your eyes above."

Camille twittered out breathlessly from the air matress she had just blown up

"Please let your hearts be joyful  
and let your spirit sing  
for I am spending CHRISTMAS IN HEAVEN  
and I'm walking WITH THE KING."

Wendell finished off with empathis on the last few words.

they all bowed and went to their seats and awaited their compotition


	5. Chapter 4

**Olivia:**

I have an important announcement.

I want everybody to know:

on Monday all cases are postponed.

The detectives and gang will put on a show.

**Elliot:**

Elliot Stabler will be juggling meatballs.

**Alex:**

Alex Cabot will dance with a bear.

**Donald:**

Donald Cragen and

**Casey:**

Casey Novak will yodel.

**Nick:**

Nick Amaro will tear out his hair.

**Melinda:**

Melinda Warner is quite entertaining.

She does something you've never seen.

If you want a bad case of measles,

She'll paint them on red, white, and green.

**Odafin:**

Odafin Tutuola is also performing.

He's come up with something quite new.

He's doing his act in the kitchen.

He's dumping the cook in the stew.

**Amanda:**

Your friends are certainly welcome,

but make sure to tell them the rule.

If any of them do not arrive,

they'll have to be brought into interrogation.

**John:**

I know that our show is exciting.

I wish that you all could be here.

But the station will be closed for that day.

I can't wait to see you next time.

say goodbye and wave.

they sat back down, proud at what they came up with and waited.


	6. Chapter 5

FEMALES  
You cant stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But i just cannot stand still  
Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way

MALES  
Cause you can't stop the beat  
Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that i can today  
'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!

FEMALES  
You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea  
You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be  
And if they try to stop us, girls  
I'll call the N Double A C P  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way

MALES & FEMALES  
Cause you can't stop the beat  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a saturday night  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you cant stop the beat!

MALES  
You cant stop my happiness  
Cause i like the way i am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork  
When i see a christmas ham  
so if you don't like the way i look  
Well, i |ust don't give a damn!

FEMALES  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way

MALES & FEMALES  
'Cause you cant stop the beat  
Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that i can today  
Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!

FEMALES  
Oh oh oh  
You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
And it's never coming back  
'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day

KIDS  
And it don't know white from black  
Yeah!  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way  
'Cause you cant stop the beat

ALL  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a saturday night  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop ths paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!  
Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah  
Come on you kids  
Come and shake your fanny muscles

KIDS  
But we can't

MALES  
Yes you can

KIDS  
But we can't

FEMALES  
Yes you can

KIDS  
Yes we can

ALL  
You can't stop the beat  
Ever since we first saw the sun  
It seems vantussle girls are allways tryin  
Please someone  
But now we're gunna shake and shimmy  
And just have some fun today  
And you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!


	7. Chapter 6

"Well that was fun to watch on cameras for three days." commented Deputy Director Cullen the chief of police and Dr. Goodman from the door

"WHAT?!" was heard from nearly all the group of people sprawled on the floor.

"I knew. I spotted them when we first came here, contacted Dr. Goodman and he confirmed so I just let my self have fun for a change and let go." temperance said standing next to them.

"and I knew cause she told me." Seeley said hugging her, they exchanged looks of lust and happiness.

"I knew it I knew it." Lance said jumping up and pointing at them both.

"you sound like me dude" said Jack and John before looking at eachother

"so this was all to bring us all closer and have some fun after all those cases we had and it worked." Temperance said before leaving holding Seeleys hand and going to her car to go home.

the rest of her team left in the van they came in and the others went home for the night closer than they were before and had family bonds stronger than other families exept the jeffersonions cause they were part of theirs.

_**THE END**_

_**thank you for reading.**_


	8. french version

Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais jamais faire ça ... Mais je me demande ce que tous les téléspectateurs pensent de mon histoire. Je vois des gens qui le lisent. mais je veux savoir si je pouvais faire mieux les choses, besoin de changer les choses, les choses en général comme des fautes d'orthographe et les paragraphes, ou vos propres idées pour une prochaine histoire. liés ou non à celle-ci. Je me réjouis de tout avis ou des messages et je vais prendre tout critizism et des conseils dans la foulée et intégrera vos idées et vous assurer que vous êtes connu pour eux.

merci de lire ceci.

losvubonesgw

Les femmes de l'Institut Jefferson se tenaient avec les femmes des bras de la Cité 16e pliés en face d'un énorme morceau de papier

"45 choses que nous les filles veulent mais wont demandent:

1. Touchez sa taille.

2. En fait, parler d'elle.

3. Partager des secrets avec elle.

4. Donnez-lui votre veste.

5. Embrasse-la lentement. "

Temperance Brennan dit de prendre les cinq premiers en avançant.

"Est-ce que vous rappelez cela?

6. Câlin elle.

7. Tenez elle.

8. Rire avec elle.

9. Proposez-lui quelque part.

10. Sortir avec elle et vos amis ensemble".

Olivia Benson prit la parole stepping prochaine par Temperance

"Restez à l'écoute ..

11. Sourire avec elle.

12. Prenez des photos avec elle.

13. Son Tirez sur vos genoux.

14. Quand elle dit qu'elle vous aime plus, nier. Riposter.

15. Quand ses amis disent "je l'aime plus que vous», le nier. Défendez-vous et embrasser sa serré donc elle ne peut pas se rendre à ses amis. Il la fait se sentir aimé. "

Camille Saroyan a déclaré flagrante chez les hommes tandis qu'elle se trouvait à l'avant.

"Pensez-vous quelqu'un?

16. Étreindre toujours elle et lui dire Je t'aime chaque fois que vous la voyez.

17. Embrasse-la de façon inattendue.

18. Câlin elle par derrière autour de la taille.

19. Dites-lui qu'elle est belle.

20. Dites-lui ce que vous ressentez à son sujet. "

Casey Novak a dit joyeusement.

"Une autre chose est que vous devez faire pour lui montrer que vous avez réellement ne l'entendez.

21. Portes ouvertes pour elle, elle marche vers sa voiture - elle se sent protégé, plus il n'est jamais mauvais de se comporter comme un gentleman.

22. Dites-lui qu'elle est votre tout - que si vous l'entendez.

23. S'il semble qu'il ya quelque chose de mal, demandez-lui - si elle refuse quelque chose se tromper, cela signifie qu'elle NE VEUT PAS PARLER - si juste serrer dans ses bras.

24. Faites-lui sentir aimé.

25. Embrasser devant d'autres filles vous savez! "

Angela Montenegro presque squealed sur

«Nous pourrions nier, mais nous avons effectivement aimez et GENRE DE voulons que vous nous chatouillez

26. Ne pas lui mentir.

27. Ne trichez pas sur elle.

28. Emmenez PARTOUT qu'elle veut.

29. SMS ou appeler le matin et lui dire avoir une bonne journée à l'école, et combien vous lui manquez.

30. Être là pour elle quand elle a besoin de vous, et même si elle n'a pas besoin de vous, juste être là pour elle saura qu'elle peut toujours compter sur vous. "

Alex Cabot moitié crié, moitié parlé.

"ÉCOUTEZ-VOUS TOUJOURS à ce sujet? MIEUX VOUS, parce que c'est important.

31. Tenir son proche quand elle est froide afin qu'elle puisse vous tenir trop.

32. Lorsque vous êtes seul détenez près de lui et l'embrasser.

33. L'embrasser sur la joue, (il va lui donner le conseil que vous voulez embrasser).

34. Alors que dans les films, mettez votre bras autour d'elle et puis elle va automatiquement mettre sa tête sur votre épaule, puis maigre et inclinez le menton et l'embrasser à la légère.

35. Ne jamais lui dire de partir même en plaisantant ou agir comme si vous étiez fou. Si elle est bouleversée, réconforter. "

Daisy Wick squealed out.

"Rappelez-vous toutes ces choses quand vous êtes avec son prochain ..

36. Quand les gens diss elle, se lever pour elle.

37. Regardez profondément dans les yeux et lui dire que tu l'aimes.

38. Allongez-vous sous les étoiles et posa sa tête sur la poitrine pour qu'elle puisse écouter le battement régulier de votre cœur, lier vos doigts pendant que vous chuchotez à elle car elle repose ses yeux et à votre écoute.

39. Lorsque vous marchez à côté de l'autre attraper sa main.

40. Lorsque vous serrer dans mes bras, tenez dans vos bras aussi longtemps que possible ".

Melinda Warner dit bras pliés à venir

"Assurez-vous qu'elle SAIT AIME d'ESES.

41. Appelez ou texte lui la nuit pour lui souhaiter de beaux rêves.

42. Consoler quand elle pleure et essuyer ses larmes.

43. Prenez-la pour de longues promenades dans la nuit.

44. Lui rappelle toujours combien vous l'aimez.

45. Asseyez-vous au-dessus d'elle et lui dire combien vous l'aimez, puis se baisser pour le visage et l'embrasser alors que vous êtes assis sur elle. Vous ne savez jamais quand elle a juste besoin d'un peu plus d'amour .. ?! "

Amanda Rawlings a déclaré tapant dernier le papier et se tint à côté des autres.

Ce sont les gars tournent le lendemain pour dire aux filles des choses sur eux et ils sont venus avec 55 choses entre eux tous.

"Quand un mec dit qu'il ne vous comprends pas, cela signifie simplement que vous ne pensez pas la façon dont il est.

Les gars pourraient flirter toute la journée, mais avant d'aller dormir, ils pensent toujours à propos de la fille qu'ils se soucient vraiment.

Quand un mec vous aime vraiment, il va ignorer toutes vos mauvaises caractéristiques.

Les gars deviennent fous sur le sourire d'une jeune fille.

Les gars vont faire n'importe quoi juste pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. "

Elliot Stabler dit se penchant sur son bureau

«Les gars détestent quand vous parlez de votre ex-petit ami.

Les gars veulent vous dire beaucoup de choses, mais ils ne peuvent pas. Et ils ont une habitude de se donner du courage et de l'esprit pour vous dire beaucoup de choses et il boit! mais ne pas généraliser.

Les gars pleurent!

Ne provoquez pas le gars pour se réchauffer. Croyez-moi. Il veut.

Lorsque vous touchez le cœur d'un homme, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière ".

Seeley Booth a expliqué appuyé contre le mur

«Donner un gars un message pendaison comme" Vous savez quoi?! .. Euh ... ça ne fait rien! "Lui ferait sauter à une conclusion qui est loin d'être ce que vous pensez ..

Les gars sont bons flatteurs quand courtiser mais généralement quand ils parlent à une fille qu'ils aiment vraiment.

Quand une fille dit «non», un gars entend aussi "essayer à nouveau demain."

Vous devez dire à un gars que vous voulez vraiment avant qu'il ne reçoive le message clairement.

Les gars aiment leurs mamans ".

Nick Amaro a déclaré à la machine à café

"Un gars sacrifierait son argent pour le déjeuner juste pour vous un couple de roses obtenir.

Vous ne pouvez jamais le comprendre, sauf si vous l'écoutez.

Si un gars vous dit qu'il vous aime une fois dans une vie. Il le fait.

Comme la veille, les filles sont les gars faiblesses.

Les gars sont très ouverts sur eux-mêmes ".

Jack Hodgins ajouté sur

"Non mec est mauvais quand il fait la cour

Les gars détestent quand leurs vêtements sales. Même un petit point.

Les gars admirent vraiment les filles qu'ils aiment, même s'ils ne sont pas tant que ça joli.

Si un gars vous parle de ses problèmes, il a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter. Vous n'avez pas besoin de donner des conseils ...

Un acte habituel qui prouve que le mec vous aime, c'est quand il vous taquine ".

Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola crié de la chambre de fichiers

"Un gars a trouvé un moyen pour vous garder hors de lier avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les gars aiment les filles avec des cerveaux plus que les filles en minijupes. ...

Les gars essaient de trouver le jouet en peluche une fille veut ..

Les fantasmes mecs sont illimitées.

La hauteur des filles n'a pas vraiment d'importance à un mec, son poids n'est pas non plus! ... "

Wendell Bray expliqué passivly regardant un écran d'ordinateur

«Les gars ont tendance à prendre au sérieux de leur relation et de devenir trop possessive.

Quand une fille fait le garçon souffre pendant la parade, il serait difficile pour lui de se laisser aller de cette fille.

Vous devez dire à un gars que vous voulez vraiment avant de se lancer avec ce mec.

Quand une circonstance antipathique arrive, les gars se blâment beaucoup plus que les filles. Ils pourraient même se blesser physiquement.

Les gars ont une forte passion à changer, mais ont une faible volonté de puissance ".

Johnathan Munch dit en souriant aux dames

"Quand un gars fait semblant d'être calme, vérifier s'il transpire. Vous y verrez probablement qu'il est nerveux.

Quand un mec dit qu'il est fou au sujet de la jeune fille. Il est vraiment.

Quand un gars vous demande de le laisser tranquille, il est juste en train de dire, «S'il vous plaît venez et écoutez-moi" ...

Les gars n'ont pas vraiment les décisions finales.

Quand un gars vous aime, il fait ressortir le meilleur en lui. "

Zack Addy honteusement trébucher sur ses mots

«Si un mec commence à parler sérieusement, écoutez-le ...

Si un gars a été maintenu fermé ou silencieux, dire quelque chose.

Les gars comme les filles qui poinçon dur qu'eux.

Un gars peut savoir instantanément si la jeune fille l'aime, mais ne peut jamais être sûr à moins que la jeune fille lui dit.

Le point faible de Guys est au niveau du genou. "

Donald Cragen ajouté essayer de contrôler ses fous rires à des erreurs de Zacks

«Quand un problème survient, un homme se tient habituellement cool, mais pense déjà à un moyen de sortir.

Quand un gars est consciente de ses regards, il montre qu'il n'est pas bon à réparer les choses.

Quand un gars te regarde, soit il est émerveillé par vous ou qu'il vous critiquer.

Si un gars vous permet d'aller, il vous aime vraiment.

Vous pouvez savoir si un mec est vraiment mal ou dans la douleur quand il pleure en face de vous! "

Vincent Nigel-Murrey dit Camly

"Vous pouvez vraiment dire qu'un gars a de bonnes intentions, si vous voyez le priant parfois.

Les filles sont autorisés à toucher les garçons cheveux. Ce n'est pas leur truc!

Si un gars vous dit que vous êtes belle, ce mec vous aime.

Les gars détestent les filles qui réagissent de façon excessive.

Les gars aiment plus que vous les aimez s'ils sont sérieux dans vos relations. "

Brian Cassidy a conclu de son posistion pose sur son bureau

«Je vois les innombrables arbres de Noël

Autour du monde ci-dessous,

De petites lumières comme les étoiles du ciel

Reflétant dans la neige ".

Angela commence le poème off.

«La vue est si spectaculaire

s'il vous plaît essuyer cette larme

car je suis passé Noël

Avec Jésus-Christ cette année. "

Seeley voix traînante sur

«J'ai entendu les nombreux chants de Noël

que si chères

mais le son de la musique ne peut pas comparer

avec le Christmas Choir ici. "

venu Temperances voix du couloir

«Je n'ai pas de mots pour vous dire

de la joie apporter leurs voix

car il est au-delà de la description

Pour entendre chanter les anges. "

Jack demi ladite moitié crié

«Je sais combien vous me manquez,

Je vois la douleur à l'intérieur de votre cœur

car je suis passé Noël

Avec Jésus-Christ cette année. "

Daisys venus voix joyeuse

«Je ne peux pas vous dire de la splendeur

ou la PAIX dans ce lieu

Pouvez-vous imaginer NOËL

AVEC NOTRE SAUVEUR face à face? "

Lance pâteuse tiredly

«Je vais lui demander de lever votre esprit

que je lui dis de ton amour

Alors PRIEZ POUR EUX

que vous soulevez vos yeux au-dessus ".

Camille twitté à bout de souffle de l'air matelas qu'elle venait de sauter

"S'il vous plaît laissez vos cœurs soient dans l'allégresse

et laissez votre esprit chanter

car je suis passé Noël DANS LE CIEL

et je marche avec le roi ".

Wendell a terminé le match avec empathis sur les derniers mots.

Tous s'inclinèrent et se rendit à leurs sièges et attendaient leurs ennemis pour la journée.

Olivia:

J'ai une annonce importante.

Je veux que tout le monde sait:

le lundi tous les cas sont reportées.

Les détectives et les gangs seront mis sur un spectacle.

Elliot:

Elliot Stabler sera jongler avec des boulettes de viande.

Alex:

Alex Cabot va danser avec un ours.

Donald:

Donald Cragen et

Casey:

Casey Novak yodel.

Nick:

Nick Amaro va s'arracher les cheveux.

Melinda:

Melinda Warner est assez divertissant.

Elle fait quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais vu.

Si vous voulez un mauvais cas de rougeole,

Elle va les peindre sur le rouge, blanc et vert.

Odafin:

Odafin Tutuola est aussi performant.

Il est venu avec quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau.

Il fait son acte dans la cuisine.

Il est le dumping du cuisinier dans le ragoût.

Amanda:

Vos amis sont certainement les bienvenus,

mais assurez-vous de leur dire la règle.

Si aucun d'entre eux ne sont pas arrivés,

ils devront être mis en interrogation.

John:

Je sais que notre spectacle est passionnant.

Je souhaite que vous puissiez tous être ici.

Mais la station sera fermée ce jour-là.

Je ne peux pas attendre de vous voir la prochaine fois.

dire au revoir et vague.

ils se rassit, fiers de ce qu'ils sont venus avec et attendirent.

FEMMES

Tu ne peux pas arrêter une avalanche

Comme il dévale la colline

Vous pouvez essayer d'arrêter les saisons, fille

Mais tu sais que vous ne le sera jamais

Et vous pouvez essayer d'arrêter mon pieds pour danser

Mais je ne peux pas rester immobile

Parce que le monde continue de spinnin

En rond

Et le temps en gardant de mon cœur

Pour la vitesse du son

J'étais perdue jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu les tambours

Ensuite, j'ai trouvé mon chemin

HOMMES

Parce que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le rythme

Depuis ce vieux monde a commencé

Une femme a découvert si elle secoua

Elle pourrait secouer un homme

Et donc je vais secouer et shimmy il

Le mieux que je peux aujourd'hui

Parce que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter

Le mouvement de l'océan

Ou le soleil dans le ciel

Vous pouvez vous demander si vous voulez

Mais je ne demande jamais pourquoi

Et si vous essayez de me tenir

Je vais cracher dans les yeux et dis

Que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le battement!

FEMMES

Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter une rivière

Comme il se précipite à la mer

Vous pouvez essayer d'arrêter les aiguilles du temps

Mais tu sais, il ne peut tout simplement pas être

Et s'ils essaient d'arrêter de nous, les filles

Je vais appeler le N Double A C P

Parce que le monde continue de tourner

Round and 'round

Et le temps en gardant de mon cœur

Pour la vitesse du son

J'étais perdue jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu les tambours

Ensuite, j'ai trouvé mon chemin

Hommes et femmes

Parce que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le rythme

Depuis que nous avons d'abord vu la lumière

Un homme et une femme se plaisaient à le secouer

Sur un samedi soir

Et donc je vais secouer et shimmy il

Avec toute ma force aujourd'hui

Parce que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter

Le mouvement de l'océan

Ou la pluie d'en haut

Vous pouvez essayer d'arrêter le paradis

Nous sommes dreamin 'de

Mais vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le rythme

De deux coeurs dans l'amour pour rester

Parce que tu ne peux pas arrêter le battement!

HOMMES

Tu ne peux pas arrêter mon bonheur

Parce que je m'aime comme je suis

Et vous ne pouvez pas arrêter mon couteau et une fourchette

Quand je vois un jambon de noël

donc si vous n'aimez pas la façon dont je regarde

Eh bien, je | UST ne fout!

FEMMES

Parce que le monde continue de tourner

Round and 'round

Et le temps en gardant de mon cœur

Pour la vitesse du son

J'étais perdue jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu les tambours

Ensuite, j'ai trouvé mon chemin

Hommes et femmes

Parce que tu ne peux pas arrêter le battement

Depuis ce vieux monde a commencé

Une femme a découvert si elle secoua

Elle pourrait secouer un homme

Et donc je vais secouer et shimmy il

Le mieux que je peux aujourd'hui

Parce que tu ne peux pas arrêter

Le mouvement de l'océan

Ou le soleil dans le ciel

Vous pouvez vous demander si vous voulez

Mais je ne demande jamais pourquoi

Et si vous essayez de me tenir

Je vais cracher dans les yeux et dis

Que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le battement!

FEMMES

Oh oh oh

Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter aujourd'hui

Comme il s'agit de dévaler la piste

Enfant, hier, est hist'ry

Et il ne reviendra jamais

Parce que demain est un nouveau jour

KIDS

Et il ne sait pas le blanc du noir

Yeah!

Parce que le monde continue de tourner

Tour 'Round et'

Et le temps en gardant de mon cœur

Pour la vitesse du son

J'étais perdue jusqu'à ce que j'ai entendu les tambours

Ensuite, j'ai trouvé mon chemin

Parce que tu ne peux pas arrêter le battement

ALL

Depuis que nous avons d'abord vu la lumière

Un homme et une femme se plaisaient à le secouer

Sur un samedi soir

Et donc je vais secouer et shimmy il

Avec toute ma force aujourd'hui

Parce que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter

Le mouvement de l'océan

Ou la pluie d'en haut

Ils peuvent essayer d'arrêter THS paradis

Nous rêvons d'

Mais vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le rythme

De deux coeurs dans l'amour pour rester

Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le battement!

Aah, aah, aah

Aah, aah, aah

Aah, aah, aah

Allez les enfants

Venez secouer vos muscles de la banane

KIDS

Mais nous ne pouvons pas

HOMMES

Oui, c'est possible

KIDS

Mais nous ne pouvons pas

FEMMES

Oui, c'est possible

KIDS

Yes we can

ALL

Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le rythme

Depuis que nous avons d'abord vu le soleil

Il semble vantussle filles sont allways tryin

S'il vous plaît quelqu'un

Mais maintenant, nous sommes gunna trembler et Shimmy

Et juste avoir du plaisir aujourd'hui

Et vous ne pouvez pas arrêter

Le mouvement de l'océan

Ou la pluie d'en haut

Vous pouvez essayer d'arrêter le paradis

Nous rêvons d'

Mais vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le rythme

De deux coeurs dans l'amour pour rester

Parce que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le rythme

Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le battement!

Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le battement!

Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le battement!

Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le battement!

«Eh bien, c'était amusant de regarder les caméras pendant trois jours." commenté Directeur adjoint Cullen le chef de police et le Dr Goodman de la porte

"Quoi?" a été entendu presque tout le groupe de gens affalés sur le sol.

«Je savais. Je leur ai remarqué quand nous sommes arrivés ici, a contacté le Dr Goodman et il a confirmé alors j'ai juste laissé mon auto s'amuser pour un changement et se laisser aller." tempérance dit debout à côté d'eux

"et je savais parce qu'elle m'a dit." Seeley a dit serrant dans ses bras, ils échangèrent des regards de convoitise et de bonheur.

«Je savais que je le savais." Lance a dit de sauter et de pointage à tous les deux.

"tu parles comme moi mec", a déclaré Jack et John avant en regardant l'autre

"si tout cela était pour nous amener tout près et avoir du plaisir après tous les cas que nous avons eus et cela a fonctionné." Temperance dit avant de quitter la tenue Seeley main et d'aller à sa voiture pour rentrer à la maison.

le reste de son équipe reste dans le van Ils sont venus et les autres sont allés à la maison pour la nuit plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant et avait des liens familiaux plus forts que les autres familles exepté les jeffersonions parce qu'ils faisaient partie de la leur.

LA FIN

merci pour la lecture.


End file.
